Deleted Scenes
Here are storyboards and any other information we have about deleted scenes from the original Balto movie. The Barrel Scene This scene would have taken place after the race at the beginning of the movie, possibly replacing the scene where Steele and his friends bully Balto in the allyway. Balto notices that Rosy dropped her mitten and goes to return it to her, but Steele rolls a barrel at him. He falls with his head in a bucket, and Steele, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star laugh at him. Rosy's father steps out with a broom to shoo Balto away, but Rosie and Jenna run to defend him. It is possible that this scene was nearly fully animated, as there is a still from it in the DVD scene selection, featuring Steele standing on the barrel, as well as two stills in The Movie Storybook of Rosie's father with the broom. 4mit.jpg 5.JPG 6mit.jpg 7mit.jpg s-l500 (17).jpg s-l500 (20).jpg s-l500 (21).jpg globeb1.png gloveb2.png gloveb3.png gloveb4.png gloveb5.png gloveb6.png 8mit.jpg glovea1.png glovea2.png glovea3.png glovea4.png glovea5.png glovea6.png glovea7.png glovea8.png s-l500 (18).jpg glovec1.png glovec2.png glovec3.png glovec4.png glovec5.png glovec6.png s-l500bbb.jpg s-l50777676760 (1).jpg 9hhgg.jpg 10bar.jpg 12bar.jpg s-l500 (11).jpg s-l500 (12).jpg s-l500 (19).jpg 11bar.jpg 11-03.jpg 11-4.jpg s-l500 (22).jpg 11-2.jpg ice_screenshot_20181222-125254.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125258.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125303.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125307.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125312.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125317.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125321.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125326.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125330.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125334.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125338.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125343.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125347.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125351.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125355.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125359.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125403.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125408.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125412.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125416.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125427.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125431.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125435.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125439.png ice_screenshot_20181222-125442.png 14bar.jpg Balto Falls In Front Of Jenna It's possible that this scene took place after the Barrel Scene, or that it would have replaced the moment where Balto runs into Jenna. Balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto 1 d173e9a1e84603b775c1e6472b7ab1e7.jpg 15falto.jpg 16falto.jpg 17faltp.jpg 18falto.jpg 19falto.jpg 20falto.jpg 21fal.jpg B056.jpg B057.jpg B058.JPG B059.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto 1 7890b57d5c3bef4ba321b27009a47d27.jpg balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto_1_774ac32307a710f3c1db72bd2cd69709.jpg storyboard1.jpg B066.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto 1 e78ff79410f9b622176c339b6099c11a.jpg B061.JPG B062.JPG B063.JPG B064.jpg B065.JPG 22falt.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 1de31380248fd0c1005ef15f8fa1e4e2.jpg 23falt.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 8038e630980475e447d71432a4ed065a.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 df3be163d1eaa9a73e4768e24853bb2e.jpg 24falt.jpg Balto, Jenna, and Doc This scene might have taken place around the time of the Boiler Room scene, or perhaps originally, Doc helps Balto and Jenna get into the boiler room to find out what's wrong with Rosie. It's unclear what exactly is happening in this scene, but something seems to be wrong, or they're trying to avoid something or someone. Doc helps them, and they seem relieved. 40203975_1235574498_rough_sketch5.jpg 1dd.png s-l16ffff00.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 0795831999fd0391a882fabd69357cef.jpg s-l1600 (2)oo.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto 1 d61d443b96c0e6fe3b5e516b0f94a02a.jpg s-l160uuuu0.jpg vvvvv.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto 1 f81722a3f2e3dbca0715d332c97e21af.jpg Jenna Looks At Balto's Paw A very brief deleted moment from the film. After Steele steps on Balto's paw after he wins the race, Jenna tries to look at it to make sure he's okay. storyboard1.jpg The Terrier a1.JPG a2.JPG a31.JPG a4eeeeee.JPG a5ghghghghh.JPG a6ter.JPG H1.jpg H2.jpg Balto Swings In The Race Originally in the race to find the fastest dogs, Balto would have swung across from a hook to get ahead of the other dogs rather than leaping down from the boat. s-l1600 (36).jpg s-l1600 (1)hghg.jpg s-l1600 (37).jpg s-l1600 (51).jpg balto_storyboard_gghg93.jpg Dogs Fighting Over Jenna's Bandana This is a scene that would have taken place sometime after Steele returns and tells everyone that Balto is dead. Two dogs in the boiler room fight over Jenna's bandana. s-l1600111221.jpg 1.JPG 2.JPG Alternate Ending Star Gives Balto Steele's Collar In one version of the alternate ending, Star decides that Balto should be the one to have the golden collar, not Steele. He goes up to Steele and pulls off the collar, then brings it back to Balto. b1alt.jpg b2alt.jpg b3alt.jpg b4alt.jpg b5alt.jpg b6alt.jpg b7alt.jpg b8alt.jpg b9.jpg b10.jpg b12.jpg Steele's Death In this version, the dogs want to take the collar from Steele to give to Balto. However, Balto tells the others to let him keep it. Still furious with Balto, Steele charges through the other dogs, knocking them out of his way. Star calls out a warning to Balto, who ducks and avoids Steele's attack. Steele flies over him and gets his collar caught on the lever to a coal shaft. In his struggle to free himself, he accidentally opens it and falls out of his collar and into the coal, presumably to his death. 8ddd.jpg 9ddd.jpg a1h.jpg a2dd.jpg a3fffffff.jpg a4rrrrrr.jpg a4-1.jpg a5stt.jpg a5-1sttt.jpg a6ssss.jpg b1ssss.jpg b2sss.jpg c1.jpg c2.jpg c4.jpg c5.jpg c5-2.jpg s-l500 (12ss).jpg s-l500 (13)ss.jpg s-l500 (11)sss.jpg s-l500 (10)sss.jpg s-l500 (18)ssss.jpg s-l500 (9)sss.jpg s-l500 (21)sss.jpg s-l500 (20)saa.jpg 6sss.jpg 1sss.jpg 2sss.jpg 3sss.jpg 4sss.jpg 4ssstt.jpg 5sss.jpg s-l500 (16).jpg s-l500 (15).jpg s-l500 (14)ss.jpg s-l500 (2ss).jpg c5-3.jpg c5-4.jpg s-l500 (17st).jpg s-l500sstt.jpg c6.jpg s-l500 (8).jpg c7.jpg c8.jpg s-l500 (rere7).jpg s-l500e(6).jpg s-l500 (cvbv5).jpg s-l500 (trrtr4).jpg s-l500 (3)rttr.jpg c9.jpg c10.jpg c11.jpg Other Deleted Scenes Deleted Scene 1 Balto-Animated-Film-Storyboard-Jenna-Balto-USSBA0091217.jpg|An unidentified scene between Balto and Jenna, possibly an alternate to when they run into each other Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 e8b558b1a7e3fd457f10601b97b43e4d.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 bc344ab594bc7d263c86abb47dd5a297.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 2e69b1103e7aeb893c83de74de1917a8.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 cd1195af68b8a449efa6fa8e987af522.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 500ef4edac811ef01eb78efbeb9e77bb.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 e52276d524cad9a21e5be3f4eb8b5745.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 9b13f827e76c654fb719f941867797b1.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 0aef26c16fe5edbad39f6979b797b864.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 6acf18c5ca12634d61fce8a2b96ef720.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 fac7b8973a8492688483a6ae98061035.jpg Balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna 1 9bbbb99c8284529c984398caef98730d.jpg Deleted Scene 2 balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna_1_005b6fe70e19d29583bd42783501ec96.jpg|An unidentified scene between Balto and Jenna. balto-animated-film-storyboard-jenna_1_7b65323b4677f2969055d9877d2e2d0f.jpg balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto_1_a5c4dcac97a96e3ef452171ce2fbc879.jpg balto-animated-film-storyboard-balto_1_440e93ac48eb88233e5f20ac9d801a3b.jpg